


Counting Stars

by theuninspiredwriter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theuninspiredwriter/pseuds/theuninspiredwriter
Summary: A collection of soulmate prompts.





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time in a few years that I'm writing fanfiction, and the first time writing for Olicity.  
> This first chapter is written from Felicity's point of view, other chapters will probably be written from other characters point of view.  
> I hope that you will enjoy what I've written, and thank you for taking the time to read.

When someone was born, their parents were handed a digital watch, the watch showed the countdown to when you were supposed to meet your soulmate.

It was pretty simple, in theory.

When you were old enough to wear your watch, your parents would hand you the watch and you would wear it all day every day, simple. The time on the watch wasn’t hours, minutes and seconds, not at first at least, it started out with years, months and days, if you were lucky, you had months, weeks and days.

As time passed years turned into months, months turned into weeks, and weeks turned into days, and days turned into hours and so on.

\----- 

Felicity Smoak was handed her watch at the age of four, at first she had been confused, since the watch didn’t tell time, at least not the way she was used to. She had asked both her mother and father about it. It was Donna, her mother, who had explained it to her, explained how the watch worked and why the time was different from what Felicity was used to.

Felicity didn’t pay a lot attention to the watch she was wearing during her childhood, she looked it at every now and then and she could see how time passed. Then it happened, something Felicity hadn’t thought would ever happen. Her parents were supposed to be soulmates, both of their watches had reached zero.

But one Friday morning, her father wasn’t at the table in the kitchen, and Felicity saw how her mother’s eyes were red, it looked like she had been crying. Felicity wanted to ask why, but she didn’t, instead, she saw her mother’s watch, the watch had numbers again. That was confusing, and when Felicity asked about it, Donna just smiled and told her not to worry.

That was what Felicity did, she didn’t worry about her mother.

\-----

Both in Junior High and High School Felicity could see how all of her classmates time was a lot lower than her own, at the age of twelve her numbers were still in the double digits when it came to years. She knew that she shouldn’t worry about it, she was still young, a lot younger than most of her classmates.

At the age of fourteen Felicity had tried to hack into the watch, but she hadn’t been able too, but she had seen a change in numbers. She was sure that she had seen the number change from eight years plus to just a couple of weeks, but when she looked down on the watch again, it was back at eight years plus. She ignored it, it was probably some kind of glitch, or something she had imagined, her mind did run fast most of the time. 

College was a different story altogether. Felicity loved MIT, it was just what she always had wanted, it was something she had been looking forward too. She was finally surrounded by people that shared her interests.

Meeting Cooper, had been interesting, and even if her number didn’t hit zero the first time she met him, it had jumped forward a lot, so maybe he was her soulmate after all. Maybe they just needed time. Time to grow together, get to know each other. That had to be a possibility.

About a year into her relationship with Cooper, the time once again did a jump, and it was down to two weeks. It was strange, and during the first week, time continued to tick down, for the first time in her life, Felicity’s watch showed less than a week until she was going to meet her soulmate. She had tried to get Cooper to show her his watch, just to see that the time was the same, but Cooper had just looked at her, and told her that she shouldn’t believe in soulmates, it wasn’t something that made scientifically sense, and therefore wasn’t something they should waste time on. After that conversation with Cooper, Felicity noticed that her time had once again move up to five years.

Felicity was slowly starting to believe that Cooper might be right. Maybe soulmates were just fairy tales that they were told as kids. Or as some people had speculated, it was the Government's way of keeping track of you. For the first time since Donna had handed Felicity the watch she took it off, and put it away.

It wasn’t long after that that she and Cooper did something stupid, or it was Cooper that did something stupid. He really should listen to what she told him. It hadn’t taken FBI, long to show up at campus, and Cooper was arrested. Felicity had tried to talk to him, but it hadn’t worked. It wasn’t long after that conversation that she had gotten a call telling her that Cooper had killed himself. Once again, she was alone.

Felicity changed her look, and for the first time in months she took out the watch, she knew that if it had stopped, she had lost her soulmate. Meaning that if hadn’t counted down after Cooper’s death, he had been her soulmate. Felicity knew that there was a chance that there would be someone else out there for her, it had after all happened to her mother after her dad had walked out on them.

She graduated from MIT, with honors, and she had more than one offer to pick from. It looked like it was going to be tough call, but in the end it had been easy, Queen Consolidated, it was something about the name, and Starling City that pulled her in. She couldn’t tell what it was, but she knew deep in her heart that it was the right choice.

 -----

Felicity had been working at Queen Consolidated for about a year when she was tasked with leaving a report at Moira Queen’s desk. She had never been inside her office. Felicity knew that Moira Queen, had lost both her husband and son, in a boating accident, a couple of years ago. At the time Felicity had been finishing up her senior year at MIT, and hadn’t paid much attention to the news surrounding the Queen family. Felicity stepped inside the office, and left the report on the table, and she had spotted the photo of Robert and Oliver Queen. “You’re cute,” she had said to herself, as she looked at the photo. It had been something about it, and Felicity looked down on her wrist, seeing the time on the watch, it was minutes until she was going to meet her soulmate, she remembered that when she had stepped out of the elevator, it still had said that it was a couple of years left before she would meet them. She shook her head leaving the office. When she stepped inside the elevator, Felicity looked down on the watch on her arm, it was once again a couple of years until she would meet her soulmate. Once again, it had played a prank on her.

There were moments when Felicity believed that the reason her watch acted the way it did was because she had tried to hack into it as a young teenager. Or when she as a ten year old had tried to pick it apart just to see how it worked. But from the research she had done, none of that would matter. There was nothing you could do yourself to the watch that would break it.

 -----

A couple of years passed, and Felicity was still working at Queen Consolidated, at the IT department. She still enjoyed her job, even if she at times wished that there would be more to do, than remove viruses, or setup computers. But she wasn’t complaining, at least not out loud. She was sure that she would get a chance to show what she could do.

“Felicity Smoak?”

She spun around when she heard her name, she had been lost in thought, biting on a pen as she was flipping through the papers. There was a report that she needed to finish.

“Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.”

“Of course. I know who you are, you’re Mr. Queen,” Felicity said, words leaving her lips faster than her brain could process.

“No, Mr. Queen was my father.”

“Right but he’s dead, I mean he drowned. But you didn’t. Which means that you could come down to the IT department to hear me babble. Which will end in three...two...one.” It had been a long time since she had babbled like this, but there had been something about Oliver, and the smile on his face. Felicity was sure she had never seen someone smile like that before.

“I had some trouble with my computer and they told me that you were the person to come and see.”

She watched him pull out a computer, placing it on the desk next to her keyboard, she leaned forward examine that computer and she listened to Oliver explain what had happened. She pressed her lips together, tilting her head to the side, looking at him.

“Really? Coffee?” she asked, “I didn’t know that coffee could leave these kind of hole,” she said running a finger around one of the holes. “Was it spiked with bullets? Because this reminds me of bullet holes.”

“Would it help if I said I was in the Glades when it happened?”

She smiled at him, “It probably would if you weren’t Mr. Queen,” she replied.

“It’s Oliver.”

“Okay, Oliver, why don’t you leave this with me and I’ll see what I can do,” Felicity said, turning the laptop around, “and maybe leave some kind of contact information so I can get a hold of you when I’m done.”

“What if you fix it now and I just wait?”

“You see that pile over there?” she asked pointing the stack of files on her desk, “I need to get through those in the next couple of days to have a report that Mr. Steele have asked for.”

“Felicity, please.”

She let out a breath, “okay, I’ll see what I can do but I’m not making any promises.”

“Thank you.”

She did what she promised him. She and she did find something, and she explained what it was, and it hadn’t taken her long to realize that this wasn’t actually Oliver’s laptop. She had been close to asking him about it, but she decided against it. He would tell her when he was ready for it.

“You did great, Felicity and thank you for your help.”

She smiled at him. “You’re welcome Oliver, and you might want to read up on some Shakespeare.”

It wasn’t long after Oliver had left that her eyes settled on the watch on her arm. The time had counted down to zero. The only one she had been around, was Oliver Queen. It could only mean that he was her soulmate. But weren’t the watch supposed to alert you in someway. She watched the watch on her wrist and she saw how the time on it speed up, and stopped at seven weeks three days and five hours. She shook her head, letting out a breath before she went back to work. Once again, her watched had played with her mind.

 

Seven weeks, three days and almost five hours later Felicity made her way through the parking garage at Queen Consolidated. She had worked late once again, she really hoped that all of these extra hours were going to start paying off soon. She reached her car, and unlocked it, and took a seat.

“Felicity.”

She turned around, and she saw the Starling City vigilante laying in the backseat of her car.

“How do you know my name?” she asked, trying to find anything that she could defend herself with.

She watched how he pulled back the hood. “Because you know my name.”

“Oliver? Everything about you just got much clearer,”

She tried to argue with him, that he needed to get to a hospital, but she refused. Apparently he had all the help he needed in an old Queen Consolidated factory in the Glades. She could see that he had passed out in the backseat, for a second she almost turned around to drive them to the closest hospital. But she decided against it.

When she stepped out of the car, she realized that there was a burning feeling under her watch, and she pulled it off, and that was when she realized that it had hit zero again, and this time Felicity was sure that she actually had met her soulmate. Oliver Queen and The Hood. The Hoo was the reason why her watch had started after hitting zero when she had met Oliver.

There was more sides to Oliver than just Oliver Queen, and the Hood was a part of him and he had needed to unmask himself as the Hood to her for her watch to stop for real, and for Felicity to find out who her soulmate was.


End file.
